A Date With My Kitty
by arockerpop
Summary: This one-shot is about Diego and Shira having a date,find out to know what will dicate to TimberPaw


**JeLoU My PiPoOl! **

**Please enjoy! :) **

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_A Date With My Kitty _

It'd been 5 years since Diego and Shira confessed their love for each other. The only one that know about their relationship was Madge and Cosett, (Diego and Madge's mom) but now that their parents were killed by the humans the only one is Madge.

Speaking of Madge, she was in the forest walking with Shira. "so,how you and Diego are doing?",Madge started the conversation.

"it's doing great,Diego is so sweet at me",Shira sigh dreamily but she back to the reality when Madge talk.

"I guess you change him",Shira looked at her.

"what do you mean?",Madge laugh.

"before you two met each other Diego was sort rugged. He always trying to safe his pride and dignity".Madge shook her head."he was also distance...but every change when you came to his life;I'm so happy for you two,really"

"thanks,Madge,and he also change mine",Shira look at the sky.

* * *

00000

"something new about her?",Soto stood there looking at the horizon.

"no,she just go to hunt,walk in the forests and back to the cave,nothing important",Diego sit beside Soto who doesn't turn to face Diego

"and Javert?",Soto ask.

"he always go out to get some drink and hunt something"

Soto still stood there thinking."you can go,Diego. Take the rest of the day as a break".

"thank you,sir",Diego get up and walk happily to the forests.

Today he was having a date with the most beautiful creature in the world.

* * *

Flashback:

_Shira was in the lake cleaning paw after an excellent hunt and enjoy a great breakfast _

_"you know,you look so cute when you're cleaning yourself",Shira turned when she heard a familiar voice beside her. Diego was stood there looking at her with a goofily smile,he get up and walk towards her. _

_Shira blushed under her fur;she punched Diego in the shoulder."shut up".Shira then placed her paws around Diego's neck as he placed his forelegs around Shira's waist. Diego's lips touch Shira's and the kiss grow more passionate as they still hold each other. Then they released of the kiss smiling to the other_

_"so do you want to go in a date with me tomorrow?",Diego ask. _

_Shira pretended to think."I don't know" _

_"oh c'mon,Shira",Diego give Shira a look that make her heart melt. "I wouldn't never fell for that look!",Shira tried to look away but she wouldn't stop looking at those puppy eyes that Diego were making."oh ok,I"ll going out with you tomorrow"Diego smiled triumphal before kiss her again._

End Flashback

* * *

"hey,girls",the two tigress turn their heads to him.

"Diego",Shira happily walk towards Diego and nuzzle his neck making Diego turn red.

Madge laugh."is better for me to leave alone the two lovers".She winked to Diego and walk away

Shira stop nuzzling Diego."so,what we gonna do today?" Diego thought about this a while.

"do you want to hunt with me?"

Shira grinned."of course. I'm a bit hungry"

* * *

00000

Shira bit the deer throat killing it. "great job, Shir",Diego walks towards her.

Shira jump off the deer."you did great too",she put her head in his chin.

"not as you",Diego lick Shira's cheek."well,lunch is served",they walks toward the deer.

* * *

00000

After they ate their lunch they went to a walk "so, how it doing with Soto?",Shira ask

"it ok, he didn't suspect nothing about us",Shira nodded and look away. "I can believe I've to marry with him. That would be a nightmare.",Shira looked back at Diego."I don't want this...I want to be with you, not with him"

"Shir...",Diego nuzzle Shira's cheek with his paw."I swear I'll never leave you or hurt you. You're my angel, Shira;you're the light of my way. The one and only that can make my heartbeats run faster or slow...I love you and I promise you Shira we'll stay together forever in one way or another".

"thanks,Diego",Shira's eyes became watery but no tears spill out."thanks for caring about me, loving me...I love you,baby"

Diego smile"I love you too,babe",then Diego give her a sweet kiss."if you catch I"ll give you your present",he run away as faster as he can.

"present?",Shira just raised a eyebrow curiously,she just shook her head and run beside,"I'll catch you,softie!",Shira yell

"I don't think so,kitty!",Diego yell back playfully.

00000

Meanwhile a teenage sloth was looking for berries "why every time is more difficult to find the berries",the sloth then turned when he heard a noises of feet running towards him;he scream like a girl when he saw two sabers running. but the sabers just pass him. The sloth just fainted. Then a purple she-sloth appear,when she saw the sloth fainted she hit him with her cane angrily.

"hey Sidney, you can sleep when we get back to our cave but now give me my berries!"

"ok,Granny",Sid just look in the sabers couple way smiling.

00000

Back with Diego and Shira, when she was close enough to Diego she pinned him down"gotcha!",Shira grin Diego just giggle.

"ok you catch me...now I have to give you your present".Shira get off of Diego as he smile and whispered,"close your eyes",Shira close her eyes as Diego went to the bushes. He pick up his present and went back to Shira"open them now"

When Shira opened her eyes she gasp at her present. Two earrings the big one green and the little one blue."oh Diego,it beautiful!"

Diego smile"may I?",Shira nodded,then Diego put the two earrings on Shira's right ear."done" Shira went to the river to look at her reflect. She look Diego and said,"thanks,I really like them".

"I glad you like them",Diego was attacked by Shira who kissed him passionately a few seconds they released the kiss and smile sweetly to the other.

* * *

00000

A few minutes later they were near to their pack's cave saying their goodbyes. "I love you,beautiful",Diego looked at her with love in his eyes

"I love you too,softie",Shira smile."this was a great date and thanks for the present"

"your welcome",Diego hug Shira as she put her head in Diego's neck;his forelegs around her waist. Diego who was more tall than Shira kiss her forehead."I love you,Shira" "I love you too",she plated him a small kiss before walks. Diego smile and whispered,"every date is perfect when is a date with my kitty".

* * *

**There is go one-shot dedicate to TimberPaw who give me title of my new story named Forgotten Love...hope you like it! **

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW**


End file.
